


Weapons on me

by Larissaloki



Series: Extra loving [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Gen, Weapons, plus size reader, you guys are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: So i saw people wanted plus-size reader inserts and so i decided to plan out 10 oneshots for plus size readers of many different orientations with either Bucky or Steve for now :) hope you guys enjoy!





	Weapons on me

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw people wanted plus-size reader inserts and so i decided to plan out 10 oneshots for plus size readers of many different orientations with either Bucky or Steve for now :) hope you guys enjoy!

Curiously, you watched Natasha and Bucky lay out their weapons across 3 tables, on the floor is still more bags filled with even more weapons. Your eyes widen with each new addition to the table, each one more dangerous than the last, and you are pretty sure that at least half of these weapons are illegal in the USA and have no clue what some are called. 

Once most are laid out on the tables, Natasha and Bucky pull up some chairs and grab their cleaning equipment. With sure confident hands they both start different ends of a table. Expertly taking apart and cleaning the pieces before re-assembling each weapon, the movements almost graceful. 

“How many do you guys have?” Unable to keep quiet, brushing back stray strands of hair from your eyes that are open wide still as you gawk at a sword? You think it’s a sword…it looks wickedly sharp and you’re sure if you took one more step in its direction you would gain a cut from it. 

Grinning impishly, Bucky sharpens and diligently clean one of his favourite daggers, on its end is a scorpion-like decorative handle. You recognise it as a gift Tony had brought back from Egypt. Winking at you, Bucky places it back down carefully. 

“We gotta have a good selection for different missions,” he drawls, his voice low and soft, it feels like you’re being wrapped in blankets when he speaks low, a soft rumble. Faint blush dust’s your cheek as you pull a cushion to your chest, playing with the soft fluff that covers it. 

“Then why do you always use the same ones?” 

Smirking, Natasha glances up at Bucky as she cleans her widow bites. Last mission she had gotten blood in the works 

“She’s got you there,” 

Flipping Natasha off, Bucky picks up a rifle and sets about stripping it apart carefully. 

“I happen to have favourites that are great for all missions!” 

Looking back at you, Bucky smiles warmly before turning back to his work. You’ve both have only been dating 3 months, and yet sometimes you still couldn’t believe that Bucky had asked you out.

You would have thought that he would have gone for someone like Natasha; someone thin and petite. Someone who in your mind was the definition of beauty but no, he asked you. You who was definitely not petite nor stick thin; your body was a more pear-shaped body, curvaceous and soft. You are what society would call plus size, but Bucky called you beautiful. He said your body was filled with love because of your compassionate nature, he often gushed about how soft you were to cuddle. When you asked why he went for someone larger than society deemed appropriate, he only replied with- 

“If I wanted a thin girlfriend, I’d attach a fleshlight to a rake” 

That comment still made you giggle at the ridiculous image in your head. 

What had started as a mishap in an airport had turned into the best relationship you could have asked for. Bucky was so sweet and gentle with you, often bringing you back gifts from his missions and sending you flowers every so often with the cheesiest poems ever. 

In fact, you still keep each poem in a box by your bed back at home. 

“How many weapons can you hide on your bodies at once?” A question that had often crossed your mind, morbid curiosity taking over you moved over to Bucky’s side, pulling up a chair to watch. The smell of gun oil and leather invading your senses. A smell that you have come to love recently. 

Glancing at you knowingly as Bucky catches you inhaling deeply, he shuffles closer to kiss you sweetly. Humming thoughtfully as he pulls away, Bucky seems to think about your question seriously. 

“Hmm, if my goal is to put on as many weapons…I could probably get around 30? More if most are small blades. Good for undercover missions or if you are likely to get caught, more small blades you have on you the less likely they are to all be found. Handy to pick locks with”

Smirking he points to a small collection of small blades on the table to the left of you. The small collection must consist of at least 50 blades if not more. Each small blade looks sharp but not exactly dangerous. 

“They don’t look exactly fatal?” 

It’s Natasha that answers her this time. 

“I use them for lock picking and getting out of restraints, their also handy to cover in poison or a paralysing liquid. You hide the blade in your mouth or hair if you are immune to it and use the blade to cut your target” 

“…how many dangerous substances are you both immune to?” 

The silence that followed chilled you, just thinking about the training they must have each had to endure to become immune to such dangerous things, scared you. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, you ask about the various other weapon that lay upon the tables, patiently the assassin duo take turns telling you about each one you point to and how best to use them. 

Pulling you to the side after cleaning, Bucky takes a few more hours teaching you how to safely handle some of the less dangerous weapons and how best to conceal them on your body should you need to. Bucky always takes time to make sure to teach you some self defence, saying that just for being associated with any of the avengers you needed to be able to defend your self. Enough that you can get chances to run away from the attacker. 

He teaches you to use your size to your advantage and even tells her that her body size is more ideal as you are harder to conceal yourself and heavier to pick up. Making fighting back more in your favour, plus your feisty attitude makes you an intimidating opponent which Bucky always seems proud of. 

For fun you all decide to see how many weapons you can hide on your body. You manage to conceal nearly 40 weapons making Natasha pout in envy.


End file.
